(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of multi-location request routing redirection with loop detection and prevention in an environment in which content delivery networks are mutually connected.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A content delivery network (CDN) is a system that stores data in a network having a plurality of nodes in a distributed manner and provides the same to clients, to thus effectively transfer content. Recently, a method of preventing a loop in retransmitting request routing between CDNs in a case in which CDNs are connected in a single stage has been provided. That is, a solution to a case in which a single upstream CDN (uCDN) provider is directly connected to a level 1 downstream CDN (dCDN) provider is provided.
However, a plurality of CDN providers may be connected in multiple levels and topologies (trees, meshes, or the like) in the near future, and in this case, a technique of retransmitting cascaded request routing between CDNs and detecting and preventing a loop may be required. In the related art, however, only a single CDN provider candidate is replied, and thus availability of content delivery quality is not guaranteed and extendibility is relatively insufficient in the aspect of topology processing.